


Strange Magic

by thegangseey



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, accidental injury, based on the books, minor blood, parabrotai, was written after only like two episodes of Shadowhunters had came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangseey/pseuds/thegangseey
Summary: “Dude no Tony would totally kick Cap’s ass in a fight, it’s not even a question.”





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through my old writing tag on Tumblr and found this so I thought I would post it. This is like 100% based on the books and not the show simply because when this was written there were only a few episodes out.
> 
> prompt from a Tumblr ask:: Alec allows Magnus magic to heal/affect/surround him in some sort of way.

_"Dude no Tony would totally kick Cap's ass in a fight, it's not even a question."_

"Oh yeah because a guy in an armored suit with guns doesn't have an unfair advantage over a guy that only has a shield." Alec replied sarcastically rolling his eyes even though Jace couldn't actually see him. "look you're just bitter beca- OW DAMMIT" Alec said as the knife he was holding clattered to the kitchen counter.

 

 _"What was that?"_ Jace asked as he was about to cut Alec off about how wrong he was.

 

"I cut my hand open."

 

The speakers of Alec's phone made a crackling noise as laughter erupted through the speakers.

 

"It's not funny there's blood everywhere!" Alec said flipping on the sink and washing his hand off. "I have to go dinners not done yet and now I have to wrap up my hand."

 

_"Yeah, whatever we still on for movie night tomorrow?"_

 

"Only if you promise not to steal all the popcorn again."

 

 _"No promises bro, now go fix your hand."_ The phone made a dull beeping noise signaling the call had ended.

 

Alec sighed staring down at the blood covered cutting board and his hand that was still under running water. Grabbing a paper towel he pressed it to his cut with a wince.

 

He took his stele out of his pocket and drew a quick iratze. It stopped bleeding but still looked pretty nasty it was deep enough that despite being a Shadowhunter he would still need stitches for it to heal properly.

 

**___ 10 minutes later ___**

 

"Alexander I'm home!" Magnus shouted as he closed the front door to their apartment. Dropping his coat on the arm of the sofa he made his way to the kitchen in search of Alec.

 

In the short time that they had lived together, Magnus had found that Alec cooked surprisingly well considering he was related to Isabelle, who you didn't want within five feet of your kitchen unless you wanted a mess and food poisoning for the next week.

 

The kitchen was devoid of Alec all that was left behind was a trail of blood from the cutting board to the sink. "Alexander?" Magnus asked worriedly. No reply.

 

Magnus rushed hurriedly to the bedroom a million nightmarish scenarios rushing through his head. The bedroom was empty too but the light spewed out from under the door of the adjoining bathroom. "Alexander are you okay?" Magnus asked as he slowly swung the door open. 

 

He sighed in relief as he saw Alec stare back at him with wide eyes from his seat on the bathroom counter. A roll of gauze was in his mouth and his hand was half-wrapped in the stuff. The bathroom counter around him was covered in various things from the first aid kit Magnus kept in the cabinet.

 

"What happened?" Magnus asked as he took Alec's hand and started unwrapping the gauze.

 

"I'm fine I just cut myself while cooking but I got it covered," Alec said shoving Magnus away lightly, despite his objections. "Really it's cool I'm a Shadowhunter it's not like this is the first time I've had to heal from an injury."

 

"Just because you're a Shadowhunter doesn't mean that you can't feel pain," Magnus said rolling his eyes and grabbing Alec's hand again. "Just let me look at it, Alexander."

 

"Fine."

 

Magnus unwrapped the gauze. Despite it being his own hand, Alec had managed to sew up the cut with four neat stitches. The fact that he even needed stitches though meant that it had been worse than Alec was willing to admit.

 

"Let me use some of my magi-"

 

"No!" Alec said cutting him off. "I don't need you to heal me, it's just a cut, I'm okay I promise."

 

"Alexander don't be silly you won't even feel it I promise. Now let me heal your hand."

 

Alec huffed out a breath of defeat and held out his hand. Before he even had time to realize what was happening blue sparks danced across his hand. He jerked back in shock as he watched the cut on his hand heal up until it was barely a small scar on his palm.

 

Alec looked between his hand and Magnus eyebrows crinkling up and a frown forming on his features.

 

"What? What's wrong? You told me I could." Magnus stammered out quickly worried he had upset Alec.

 

"It's nothing.. I just- you've never used your magic on me before, it felt weird." Alec said still frowning at his hand.

 

"Bad weird? I promise I won't do it again if you don't want me to, I just didn't want you to suffer."

 

A small smile formed on Alec's face as he looked up at Magnus. "No not bad weird.. just different. Besides it was just a cut don't be overdramatic." He said rolling his eyes.

 

 


End file.
